kingdomheartsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:AxelLivesOn
Welcome Talk Bubble I don't really get it...but i would like an Axel one with Red and Orange & his "Got It Memorized?" (Still confused...) (AxelLivesOn 18:31, June 8, 2010 (UTC)) Obviously, "INSERT TEXT HERE," is replaced with what you want to say. Any questions just ask!}} Can I Help? Hey Thanks Signatures? :Sorry, I can't help you with that. I'm going on a wiki-break. When I come back and nobody has made you a signature, I'll make you one! Okay, how does this look? 09:24, June 17, 2010 (UTC) Axel Lives Axel Lives in the "Signature" field and tick the checkbox that says "Custom Signature". Hit save at the bottom of the page, and you're done =D}} . Then, directly underneath the field, there should be a checkbox that says "Custom signature (Check this box to create a custom signature in the field above. The signature uses the same wiki markup that a regular page does, including links.)" Tick this box, then scroll to the bottom of the page and click "Save".}} This is what comes up instead... -- 17:36, June 17, 2010 (UTC) into the field. And if that doesn't work, type Axel Lives . And ensure that the checkbox is ticked. =)}} I've tried everything...still this... (By the way, that one was too long so it said that it wouldn't fit...)-- 17:56, June 17, 2010 (UTC) Oh, I see what's wrong, you don't need the and bits in there. Just type without the "nowiki" bits. It should work then =) 18:09, June 17, 2010 (UTC) Haha! It finally works! That was the problem all along!-- Axel Lives Category:User templates 18:15, June 17, 2010 (UTC) Organization XIII in Kingdom Hearts 3D Adding unconfirmed characters to this game's article's character list is not acceptable, since this has not been confirmed or even hinted upon. Please refrain from adding any more unofficial content to the wiki. Thanks! -- 01:53, June 20, 2010 (UTC) Hey I'm great! -- Axel Lives 19:46, June 20, 2010 (UTC) And change it to your characteristics. -- Axel Lives 21:34, June 20, 2010 (UTC) It's like someone just waved some Sea Salt Ice Cream infront of him. -- Axel Lives 18:37, June 22, 2010 (UTC) Hey (cont.) Userbox Request Hi : Images Done. and if you need anything changed, ask me!}} Anyone? For a new talk bubble I would want this picture... (I made it with that photo site ^_^) With Blue on top and Light Blue on the bottom. And one quote to be "Aloha!" and the other quote to be "Hawaiian Roller Coaster Ride." (the Aloha quote just by itself is ok too.) And If you can, by where I type my text, can you put his charm thing. If you can't that's fine. A white hibiscus flower will do too. (I've seen people have ice cream or something there instead.)... and the text color to be white. -- Axel Lives 22:01, June 23, 2010 (UTC) Axel, you have to ask people on their talk pages. :I'll make it! =3 Gimmeh link to your template, Axel. --[[User:SilverCrono|'サイクス、']] [[User talk:SilverCrono|'月の悪魔のダンス']] 16:31, June 24, 2010 (UTC) Huh what?!?! By that you mean....??.... -- Axel Lives 16:34, June 24, 2010 (UTC) :I will make your new bubble. Give me the link to your template, please. --[[User:SilverCrono|'サイクス、']] [[User talk:SilverCrono|'月の悪魔のダンス']] 16:38, June 24, 2010 (UTC) Is this it? -- Axel Lives 16:43, June 24, 2010 (UTC) Okay, it's done =) 17:35, June 24, 2010 (UTC) Solutions Hmm....